Inuyasha's Greatest Challange
by Amaya Hanyou
Summary: InuKag MirSan our four heros have been locked in a cabin.. and it's up to Shippo to get them out! Will he succede? Well Inu and Kag realize there love? Will Sango fall for the monk? Or will they all go insane? R & R
1. The first Chapter

Major A/N: Helo all, this is Amaya-chan aka Amaya Hanyou. I wrote this story on my grape-chan nameand I'm moving it to this name. So if you read it, no flames saying I'm copying! Because if you read my grape-chan profile, it says I am moving the stories to this name, (My email changed, that's why I'm making new user.) Anyways, here's the story:  
  
A/N: Hello, I'm grape, um...this is my story, you cant have it!  
  
Narrator: ...and?  
  
grape: oh yeah, I dont own Dragonball z OR inuyasha, some other people do and they are GOOD AT IT!!  
  
narrator: yup!  
  
grape: for short, you try to sue me I'll kick you ugly, mistrusting, patetic, fat-  
  
narrator: ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Inuyasha greatest challange   
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Kagome's voice rang through the hut.  
  
Shippo sighed, it was going to be another...normal day in the fuedul era, He shook his head and sighed as Inuyasha came stumbling out of a room rubbing his back, followed by Kagome who was red in the face of frustration and her head held high, showing Inuyasha she was certainly NOT afraid of him!  
  
"bitch" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, To his misfortune, Komgome heard.  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
"oh shi-"  
  
WHAM  
  
Inuyasha got aquainted with the floor again, and decided to talk about Kagome and all the 'sit' commands recently.  
  
Ever since Kagome saw Kikyo kiss inuyasha, Kagome was a little emotional, but after he brought her up in an argument about kikyo and she being nothing compared to her, she had VERY quick mood swings around Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to talk to her, but it would come out wrong and they would start to argue, then raise their voices, soon, it would end in a big 'sit' and that was that.  
  
"Lady kagome?" Miroku peeked his head into the hut, "is there something wrong?"  
  
"no, it's ok Miroku, I'm fine, I just...need to go for a walk.."  
  
"are you sure? Is inuyasha bothering you?"  
  
Kagome left the hut without answering and walked toward the forest to clear her mind of Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm worried about lady Kagome, she seems to be distracted." Miroku said watching Koagome as she walked into the forest.  
  
"Hmph, and when did you notice that?"  
  
"ever since you and Kikyo kissed."  
  
"eww.." Shippo said making a face.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the kitsune realizing his presence.  
  
"you actually kissed that clay pot? Yuck!" Shippo continued making discusted faces. "Shippo.." Inuyasha was begining to get annoyed.  
  
"yuckyuckyuck!" Shippo said picturing images of Inuyasha kissing a big fat pot.  
  
"What did you do when lady Kagome told you she saw everything?" Miroku asked, trying to ignore the immature shippo who was still hopping around making kissing noises.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer the question.  
  
"Do you love her or Kikyo, or do you even 'love' them?" Miroku asked, getting into Inuyasha's face.  
  
"miroku?" Imuyasha said looking up to Miroku.  
  
"yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"GET OFF MY BACK!" Inuyasha started beating the poor monk into the ground.  
  
Miroku had a talk with the floor about Inuyasha's attitude.  
  
In da forest   
  
Kogome walked deeper into the forest untill she could no longer hear Inuyasha and Miroku screaming. finding a rock, she rested to think about past events.  
  
'Why me?'  
  
She remembered when she first arrived in feudul Japan, she remembered when she first met inuyasha, when she firsted 'sat' him, when they started their quest to find the shikon jewel and when they fought their first demon together.  
  
She remembered when they met Shippo the little kitsune, Miroku, the lecherous monk and Sango, the demon slayer. She remembered how they helped out people who had demon problems, when they first met Naraku and...Kikyo...  
  
'Kikyo..' Kagome started to cry, 'He loves her more than me...he doesn't even love me...i'm just his jewel detector.'  
  
Kagome whiped the tears from her face.  
  
"i'd better be going home, Its already getting dark." Kagome stood up and whipped the last bit of tears away, not leaving a trace that she had cried. She started practicing smiling if they asked if she was alright. Sango was probably back from looking for demon rumurs and she could talk to her.  
  
She started walking out of the forest when she heard some branches shake, a growling and a cry.  
  
"ooooh!!" she went wide eyed and ran moc 5 out of the forest not stopping untill she got to the hut.  
  
She opened the door and everyone looked at her. "oh, there you are Kagome, we were about to send Inuyasha to look for you." Sango said as she looked up at her from her seat at a table.  
  
"feh."   
  
"Its ok, I'm alright, so didja find anything about Naraku?" Kagome said taking a seat across from Sango.  
  
"no," Sanga shook her head, " but i did find out about a 'haunted' castle on the edge of the village. They think its the home of either demons or ghosts.  
  
"jinkies!" shippo said hugging Kagome (sorry, couldn't help myself!) as he thought of ghosts grabbing at him.  
  
"well I for one am not afraind of any superstions, lets go tomarrow morning." Inuyasha said standing up and walking into his room.  
  
"Do you think its realy haunted?" miroku said. "do you think ghosts cause pain, physicly?"  
  
"The only physical pain your going to feel is a slap if you dont STOP RUBBING MY ASS!"  
  
Sango slapped Miroku as his hand up and down her butt.  
  
".....ow." Miroku said as he gazed at the little stars around his head.  
  
Kagome just giggled and Shippo sighed, "what an idiot"  
  
kagome gave Shippo a pet on the head and sent him to bed and Miroku followed him rupping his face which had a perfect imprint or a hand on it.  
  
"Kagome, whats wrong? Ever sine that arguement a few days ago...you havent been your lively self. c'mon, you know you can tell me these things.." Sango asked since all the boys were gone.  
  
to be continued...  
  
ok peoples, I hate to say it but, no reveiws = no chapters! i need insperation and tips! But if i do get at leat...3 reviews, i will write a chapter at minute i read em, hope you like it..  
  
ja ne  
  
REVEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIW!!!!!!! 


	2. The first night

Grape: nope, i own nothing...except, these cherrios and my pencil  
  
munch munch well...the pencil anyway..

Chapter 2  
  
"N-nothings wrong Sango, what makes you think that?" Kagome said trying to hide her true emotions.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not a fool, ever since Inuyasha said that You and i quote, ::are nothing comapared to Kikyo so get it out of your mind that your like her!::"  
  
"I-I...." 

"Kagome...." Inuyasha murmured to no one in particular. He was sitting by the window looking at the stars  
  
'Does she hate me?'  
  
"What was that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha pushed the kitsune off his shoulder. "Shippo," he gave him a glare, but his face softened and he looked back out the wondow, not finishing what he was saying.  
  
Shippo looked curously at his....big brother...he would say.   
  
"Inuyasha, whats wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha did't answer.  
  
"Are you thunking about Kagome?"  
  
'Kagome...' Inuyasha bowed his head. He really hurt her feelings that day. He wanted to tell her what he meant, but it would always come out wrong...  
  
He always looked at Kagome and saw Kikyo until they found out Kikyo was brought back to life...well..her body anyway. But even then, he couldn't look at Kagome the same. He felt guilty making her feel like she was a second choice...but what could he do? He couldn't just walk up to Kagome and tell her he ...loved her...but if he hid it in much longer, She could leave him and go for that..hobo character. he growled at the thought. 'no...hobo wont touch my Kagome...did i just say she's mine? well...she kinda is..I mean...' his face turned red.  
  
Shippo who was still staring at Inuyasha..watched as his expression trned sad..to thoughtful...till he turned 3 shades of red. He began to grin..and decided now was the time to get Inuyasha back from all the bonking he gave him!  
  
"It IS Kagome isn't it? You cant stop thinking about her....can you?" He gave Inuyasha a smug look and Inuyasha began to turn red in the face..not because of the summer heat..or feeling embarrased..but he was as pissed as a bull. He stood up proud and tall glaring down at Shippo  
  
"Eep" Shipoo started to back away, Inuyasha stomped closer..  
  
"KAAAAGOOOOME!!!" Shippo screamed and Inuyasha's mad, superior face turned into a fearful cowering state..Inuyasha turned around and started to tip toe to the window when--  
  
"SIT!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Hehehehe!!" Shippo stuck his tounge out at the hanyou who was 1 foot deep in dirt.  
  
"Whats going on?" Miroku and Sango ran in the room. But before that Kagome had strode in the room and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you always picking on poor Shippo? he's just a baby!"  
  
Shippo gave puppy dog eyes and started to tear up, "Ya...i'm just a baby.."  
  
You could hear the curses from Inuyasha in the dirt...  
  
Miroku seeing the perfect opportunity, slid his hand to Sango's butt.  
  
Sango's eyes popped out and she slapped Miroku so had he also was imprinted into the ground.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and sighed, "Well...at least theyre asleep...sorta" Kagome giggled. "Ya, maybe we can sleep."  
  
They walked out the room and Inuyasha sat up rubbing his head. He had to tell Kagome how he felt. Before he was killed by all the 'sit' commands.  
  
He looked at the door just in time to glared at shippo was was sticking his tounge at him. But seeing Inuyasha's face his eyes bulged and she scampered after Kagome and Sango.  
  
Sango and Kagome talked for a few minutes and Shippo looked out the window at the forest. He saw something in the bushes move and he wanted to investigate. "Kagome, I'm gonna go outside."  
  
Kagome turned and looked at Shippo, "Why, Shippo? Its late."  
  
Shippo thought for a moment. "Toilet." Shippo opened the door (?) and ran to tthe forest.   
  
Shippo looked around the bush that the creature was hiding behind. Seeing nothing, he scratched his head. "I swear I was something, I'm not going crazy..." He turned to go back to the hut, just in time for the creature to jump out at him. It slashed out at shippo before he could defend himself, knocking him uncouncios.   
  
The creature ran toward the hut laughing evily. It opened a pouch with little slips of paper and started placing them on the hut.  
  
"Sango, Shippo has been going an awful long time..." Kagome said looking at Sango after a while. It was about 20 minutes since he had left, very suspiously too..   
  
"Your right Kagome, he sould be back by now...lets go look for him." Sango said standing up with Kagome the walked to the door (?)  
  
She pushed it to open...but to no avail. She pushed harder.... harder...harder...no good... not even the slightest movement!  
  
"Its stuck." Sango said flatly.  
  
"Stuck? What do you mean? Push harder."  
  
"i did.... its seeled shut"  
  
Kagome's eyes bulged open, "Y-you cant open it?" She tried pushing, it was stuck. They pushed together.  
  
10 minutes later they gave up...and decided to not wake up the boys to see if they could solve the problem them selves.   
  
"Lets try the windows. Sango walked to one window and Kagome to another. The tried putting their hand out the window but it was blocked by a force. A spark went through they're body when they tried to jam a fist through the barrier. Kagome sighed, "Its not like the bulletproof windows in my time." SHe walked into the room where Inuyasha slept to try his window, unfortunatly he was asleep next to it. Kagome held her breath and reached across him to try to open his window. SHe stretched across till she was on her tippytoes to reach the window (the window in kinda deep into wall, so its hard to reach the opening with inuchan in the way) Suddenly, Inuyasha turned over and scared Kagome becuase of the sudden movement, she landed right across his chest..  
  
"GASP!" Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he grabed Kagome in defence, then seeing it was Kagome he blushed...Kagome was blushing and cleared her throat,  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, "The door (?) to the outside of the hut is seeled shut and we dont know how to get out...um...and...so were the windows in the other room.....and..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at KAgome. "And what?" he sounded gentle, Kagome finished, "And i was trying to see if this window was opened..but you moved and it scared me and I..fell..and..Inuyasha, dont ever scare me like that because..."  
  
Inuyasha sat up still holding Kagome, "we're trapped in here?"  
  
Kagome nodded... slipped out of Inuyashas grasp as he stood up, but--  
  
"AIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome shot their heads to look out the door to see Miroku fly by, landing acroos the hall.  
  
Sango ran in panting with her hair frizzy.   
  
"M-Miroku is a-a lech even- while hes s-sleeping!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
They told Miroku and Inuyasha what happened a few moments later, Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked content. "Inuyasha, what do you think about this.."  
  
Inuyasha blushed...."Um..I.." Miroku cut in, "i think its wonderful, fate has trapped Sango and I together in the same hut...we are meant to be!" he placed his hand on Sango's botton and was awarded by a slap. "I think I'll go crazy!" she said looking down as Miroku sat twitching.  
  
"but what about poor shippo? If he's alive, he's the only one who can save us!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, "We're doomed..."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Oops?"

----------

Thanks for the awsome reviews! I may nto use your own ideas for the story because i already have i written.. BUT that means that this story won't be discontinued! coolm, ne?

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tried editing it the best I could because of all the spelling errors. Remember: I don't have spell check so I gotta use my common sence... which i severly lack.. er.. review! 


	3. Uh, oh

Inuyasha's Greatest challange chapter 3.  
  
Hey, my friend nemisis (the GREATEST FREIND EVER!!) kept emailing me to write a new chapter so i'm writing it now for her! this chap is dedicated to her.  
  
disclaimer: besides that she doesnt own inuyasha  
  
grape: who says? -sees two lawyers pop up- er i mean...nope i suuure dont  
  
um...On with the show!

!!!!!! where we last left off !!!!!!!  
  
"but what about poor shippo? If he's alive, he's the only one who can save us!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, "we're doomed..."  
  
"inuyasha..."  
  
"oops?" 

--------------

"Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha rambed into the ground.  
  
"how could you say something like that? I cant beleive you! you know shippo is capable of doing anything!"  
  
flashback   
  
"Ok, I wont hit you is you can get that apple off that branch" you see inuyasha point to an apple that is in his perfect reach, why he's looking straight at it.  
  
"Hah! thats too easy!" shippo said reaching for his spell leaves (?) -"Without your powers.." inuyasha finished smirking.  
  
Shippo bit his bottom lip. "fine!"  
  
Shippo jumped up and inuyasha watched him as he missed the apple and fell down on his butt. Shippo growled and tried it again and again and again....  
  
Inuyasha didnt move except for his eyes that watched shippo go up and down. Inuyasha leaned against a tree amused at the little kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha laughed a bit untill he heard kagome yelled sit.  
  
"yay! shippo said as he hopped off inuyasha's head and grabbed the apple. he landed on inuyasha's head ramming it deeper into the ground. Then he giggled and hopped away. Inuyasha just muttered something unintelligable.  
  
end flashback   
  
Kagome waved her finger in inuyashas face and started lecturing him. Sango and Miroku watched and tiny sweatdrops formed as inuyasha just said "Feh" and turned his head steeming up kagome's temper.  
  
Amazingly she kept calm and just stood up and walked out of the room. Inuyasha smiled thinking he won this battle.  
  
Then Kagome retrned and poored water on his head dropping the bucket on his head too. She walked out of the room leaving Sango and Miroku to gaze at the hudge shiny rump on his head.  
  
Inuyasha had to face it, kagome won the battle, all he won was a taste of her medicine.  
  
Miroku just started to rub Sangos butt untill she slapped him hard across the face. Leaving a hudge inprint of her hand there. She then stood up and stormed out of the room and followed kagome.   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha just sighed, they would never understand women.  
  
Sango started to think of a plan to get shippo's attention, all they needed was for him to wake up and find them. But it was late now. They needed their rest. Kagome sighed and fell fast asleep next to Sango. Sango just sighed and called for Kirara, who was sleeping the whole time. Kirara slept in between them and fell asleep too.  
  
Miroku looked at inuyasha.  
  
"What do you think happened Inuyasha?"  
  
"Most likey a demon did this...how he did it i dont know."  
  
"You think they were spell scrolls, like when you sent kagome to her own time and we had to protect you from the demons beacuse you were hu-"  
  
"I was NOT hurt!"  
  
Miroku put his hads up in defence, "fine, fine, but you you think it was that. Because it seems like it more than anything else."  
  
"Most likely a young demon did it for fun."  
  
"Yes, but it could be someone working for Naraku, Shippo would be back by now. The demon could have grabbed him and took off, then ransom for us to get out. what do you think?"  
  
"feh, the little rodent was most likely hiding in a bush when he saw, whatever, the demon who did it. And he's probably too scared to move."  
  
Mirkou loked at Inuyasha, "you know he would be back by now, you think he was killed..?"  
  
Inuyasha didnt answer.  
  
"inuyasha? what do you think happened?"  
  
"inuyasha?"  
  
"inuyasha?"  
  
"inuyasha?"  
  
"inuyasha wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome's face. He kind of jumped back a bit then regained his composer.  
  
He then fehed, "ya what do you want?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "for you information dog boy, you have been asleep most of the morning." Inuyasha kinda fidgeted at that.  
  
"all morning?"  
  
Kagome started laughing. She laughed and giggled and chuckled. Inuyasha's face which was terrified vanished into sweatdrop and pissed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the wist and slowly pressed his forhead on hers approching her  
  
Kagome instantly stopped laughing and gulped, "inuyasha...?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and so did kagome  
  
A few moments later Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha smirking at her.  
  
kagome tuned a few shades of red in both embarresmant and anger.  
  
She opened her mouth to say the forbidded word but inuyash waved a finger at her smirking at his genious.  
  
Kagome relized he still was holding her waist and she blushed another shadow of red. then getting an idea she give inuyasha a smug look and he looked at her cunfused.  
  
"OH SAAAAANGOOOO!!" Inuyasha knowing good and well this was a bad moment for someone to walk in jumped up and kagome took it as an advantage and yelled SIT!  
  
Sango and miroko ran in to see the effect of the sit command and kagome was laughing.   
  
Miroku and sago looked on in confusion and miroku placed his hand on sangos back lowering it lower and sango turned around  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Miroku gulped, "um..I-I was escorting you into the room.."  
  
"you were about to grope me weren't you?"  
  
"sango!" miroku said innocently, "how could you think so low of me?"  
  
"pretty easily knowing you monk."  
  
The monk laughed nervously.  
  
They turned their attention back to Inuyasha who was now starting to stand up. Kagome was still trying to stop laughing at the same time.  
  
"kagome what happened?" sango walked up to her and Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"oh nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, why were you rolling on the ground laughing?"  
  
Kagome just stood up and walked out of the room followed by Sango, "sango, do you think they locked up the indoor well?"  
  
Miroku looked at inuyasha, "Inuyasha, please inform me of what happened."  
  
Inuyasha just turned his head and fehed.  
  
In the hall Sango sighed. "i hope shippo helps us soon. I dont think I can last much longer.  
  
At that same time there was a knock on the door... 

-----------------------------------------

OHHH i'm a bad person! cliffie! i want 1 more review and BAM you got another chapter!   
  
anyway i would like a few pointers too if you have any to spare, flames are........uh...not counted as reviews to me 

Kitzu: Just shut up and write the next chapter


	4. Code red!

Hello again! Guess what, as soon as I submitted the fic I got a review! - You bet I'm thrilled! So I've started writing the fic until I get 2 more reviews...hopefully I will! Anyway I don't own Inuyasha- grabs Inuyasha and hugs him tightly- WAAAAH!  
  
Inuyasha: GASP! Cant....breathe.... gasp...  
  
grape: err...sorry -lets him go- on with the chapter!

-------------------------

"Lady Kagome, why were you rolling on the ground laughing?"  
  
Kagome just stood up and walked out of the room followed by Sango, "Sango, do you think they looked up the indoor well?"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, please inform me of what happened."  
  
Inuyasha just turned his head and fehed.  
  
In the hall Sango sighed. "I hope Shippo helps us soon. I don't think I can last much longer.  
  
At that same time there was a knock on the door...

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and miroku scrambled to the door getting stuck in a doorway. They grabbed each other's face until they saw Kagome and Sango walk to the door and knock back. Then they scrambled even more.  
  
"Kagome? What happened? Why can't I get through the door?" said a little childish voice.  
  
Everyone knew whose voice it was...  
  
"Shippo, some one sealed the hut with spells, can you peel 'em off?"  
  
"Lemme try..." there was a bit of silence and then Shippo's voice came back. "Kagome, I'm too weak, they are really stuck!"  
  
"Most likely he put another spell on the hut so that they cant be removed.." Miroku said shoving Inuyasha into the wall trying to get free.  
  
"But how can we get it off then?" Kagome asked looking back at the door  
  
"Some mikos and monks know a spell that can break the spell…Unfortunately, I know not of this spell..."  
  
Inuyasha bopped the monk on the head, "Figures, you're not worth anything..."  
  
"Inuyasha shut up"  
  
"You shut up you fucking monk!"  
  
"Both of you be quiet!!" Kagome said glaring at them. They both kind of shrunk in the shadows terrified. Kagome looked back to the door. "Shippo, do you think you can go get Keade?"  
  
Shippo didn't talk and Kagome and Sango expected him to just nod. Shippo spoke then "Okay Kagome-chan. I'll be back in a while!" They heard little footsteps run off.  
  
Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and Miroku who were still stuck in the doorway. They were spitting and kicking and grabbing at each others throats and faces.  
  
"You stupid dog, move!"  
  
"Well I'd love to, you perverted monk, but your in my way"  
  
"Fuck! Inuyasha just back up so I can get through!"  
  
"And smell your butt? Hah! I don't think so!"  
  
"You're so fucking stubborn!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Thickheaded goat"  
  
"Groping lecher"  
  
"Stinky mutt!"  
  
"Did you call me a mutt??!!?"  
  
"Why yes, I did!"  
  
"YOU, YOU-"  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Bark at me? Ha HA! Yeah ri-AHHH!!"  
  
Inuyasha somehow got his Tetsusaiga and held it up to Miroku's throat laughing hysterically.  
  
"Wanna ask me that again?"  
  
"..Eh"  
  
"Heh Heh I thought so.."  
  
"Inuyasha" He heard Kagome from behind  
  
"uh oh-"  
  
"You're gonna get in Inuyasha.. hehehe"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"oh fu-"  
  
Inuyasha slambed into the ground giving Miroku room the slip out. He stepped on him and started to laugh  
  
"Nya nya nya nya nya!"  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
Miroku turned to see Sango and she hit him on the head with her boomerang.  
  
Inuyasha laughed in the ground and Kagome just sat down at the table across from Sango and they sipped their tea...  
  
(a/n: should I end here?....nah..)  
  
Kagome sighed. Everyone was bored. Sango fiddled with her hair. Miroku tried some pick up lines for women in the bedroom to himself. Inuyasha was asleep in the window and Kagome was playing with a loose hem in her skirt.  
  
They just lied around and did nothing all day. That night though, Miroku couldn't take it anymore and tried to grope Sango over and over and over and over.  
  
By this time Sango finally let Miroku grop her. She had already hit him everywhere she knew of. Miroku smiled and started to grope her butt until he asked her about bearing his child and kissed her cheek.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched in horror as she screamed and started trying to kill Miroku with her boomerang. Inuyasha had to hold down Sango and Kagome tried to calm Miroku down. Of course, Miroku tried to grope Kagome too, she screamed, therefore-  
  
WHAAM!!!!!!  
  
-Inuyasha knocked Miroku through a wall into the room they slept in.  
  
Kagome had reluctantly treated Miroku's wounds...of course with Inuyasha watching protectively and Miroku just sighing sadly.  
  
Sango walked in and Kagome left the room followed by Inuyasha who kept looking back at Miroku.

----------------------------

Ok that's it, 3 more reviews and I will write more ok? Love you all at least this isn't a cliffy right? Well hope you liked it!!  
  
I got MANY reveiws last time and i was sooooooooooooooooooooo happy!!! - i hope i get more reviews! i thank EVERYONE who loved the fanfic and i thank you all for telling me how you feel and getting no rude comments!! 


	5. Tralala

Hey everyone, i got lots of reviews and i want to thank everyone who loved it! You made me so happy!  
  
anyway i dont own inuyasha  
  
inuyasha: whew!  
  
now on with the chapter!  
  
chapter 5  
  
Miroku tried to grope Kagome too, she screamed, there fore-  
  
WHAAM!!!!!!  
  
-Inuyasha knocked Miroku through a wall into the room they slept in.  
  
Kagome had reluctantly treated Miroku's wounds...of course with Inuyasha watching protectively and Miroku just sighing sadly.

Sango walked in and Kagome left the room followed by Inuyasha who kept looking back at Miroku..

----------------------------

Kagome went into the eating room and sat down inuyasha leaned against the wll watching her. Kagome leaned against her hand and sighed. It was already sunset and shippo didnlt return. Kagome was starting it get worried. What if he ran into a demon and got killed? or got into a trap? she hoped he was alright, maybe he cant do it. "i shouldnt have let him wander outside alone." kagome said outload to no one in particular.  
  
"if you didnt, he would never learn how to grow up"  
  
Kagome jumped and turned to see inuyasha looking at her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with annoyance, "what?"  
  
"oh..s-sorry, i didnt see you there"  
  
inuyasha fehed and looked away "weakling"  
  
Kagome blinked and stared at him for a while.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in annoyance and squeaked at her blushing, "stop staring at me!"  
  
Kagome stood up and walked up to him.  
  
She leaned up against him till their noses touched. Inuyasha gulped. "ka-kagome?"  
  
Kagome wraped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"poor shippo. I hope he's safe.."  
  
Inuyasha kinda got stemmed. 'ya mean she wasnt hugging me becuase she loved me? wait a minute' he started top blush, 'why would i want to be held by a weakling?'  
  
He found himself wraping his arms around her and hugging her back, 'then again...i could be wrong..'  
  
they held each other there.  
  
In the other room sago was wraping a bandage around mirokus wrist. she wasn't paying much attention because miroku was staring at her the whole time.  
  
Miroku looked at her and smiled. sango caught sight of his grin and frowned. "what do you want monk." Miroku grinned wider. "kagome and inuyasha have been in there for an awwwful long time..." Sango looked at him then to the door way where kagome and inuyasha were.  
  
she looked back at miroku, "they wouldnt be doing anything!"  
  
Miroku grin widened, "wanna bet?"  
  
Sango and miroku was leaning on the all near the room kagome and inuyasha were in, she looked at miroku, "ok if there not doing anything, you have to wear a pink bell around your neck and carry all the bags for our next trip and NOT grope me."  
  
"and you will have to sleep next to me for a week if your wrong, which you are."  
  
sango laughed, "and what makes you think i'm wrong?"  
  
Miroku smirked, "cuase i knew them longer than you my dear sango..."  
  
"remove your hand from my ass you filthy monk, besides, kagome says they she hates the way he acts."  
  
miroku and sango inched tword the door.  
  
"you can always say you want to give up early monk.."  
  
"no way am i letting you not sleep next to me.."  
  
they peeked their heads in the room to see inuyasha and kagome kissing.  
  
Sango went wide eyed and miroku laughed victoriously.  
  
Sango scooted aff and miroku gave her his vctory grope. she screamed and inuyasha dn kagome ran out of the room blushing  
  
inuyasha grabbed mirokus collar, "what did you see?!"  
  
miroku laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "ah your growing up, learning the pleasures of man. I'm so proud of you, i thought you would NEVER do it!"  
  
Inuyasha went many shades of red and went balistic to kill miroku they ran around the house, miroku laughing and inuyasha growling and yelling cuses. Kagome was blushing the whole time and sango was grabbing her shoulder saying "how could you do this to me? i have to sleep next to that perverted monk for a week now!!"  
  
That night   
  
"I SWEAR, HOSHI, IF YOU LAY ONE MORE FINGER ON ME, I WILL BEAT YOU TO YOUR DEATH!"  
  
"But my dear Sango, I was just checking for any signs of injury and if you were okay."  
  
"THAT part of me is just FINE, thank you very much!"  
  
The joy of -cough- .romance.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just sat on the other side of the room watching the monk and demon hunter quaral. Sango was laying down the rules of when she would sleep next to miroku, telling him one touch on her and she would turn him inside out and walk all over him.  
  
"Ok miroku, i'm gonna sleep now, so roll over away from me."  
  
"my dear Sango, you lost the bet. I get to do what i want" Miroku smiled, shaking his finger at her. Sango slapped his hand away and threw him a don't-you-dare glare. But Miroku's eyes had already glazed over, a perverted smile lingering on his face.  
  
"MIROKU!" Miroku snapped out of his, eh, musings.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Get. That. Picture. Out. Of. Your. Head!" Sango growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Huh? How did you know?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and sighed, it was going to feel like forever untill Shippo returned.  
  
"Good night inuyasha"  
  
"Goodniight Kagome"  
  
"Good night kagome"  
  
"Nite to you sango"  
  
"Godnight my dear sango, i shall dream about you"  
  
"I hope not monk or you will be having nightmares of what you are about to see!"  
  
"Eh hem...Sango how could you think so low of me!!"  
  
". . ."  
  
Kgome and Inuyasha stared at Miroku and sango with their eyes turning into little dots as eyes.  
  
They all soon fell fast asleep not knowing there was someone watching them...  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUN  
  
ok thats all your getting for today. you better review now!! lol thanks for your review i got before, and i hope you like how the story is. I will probably give you the next chapter when i get this time 5 reviews!!!!!!! rememer  
  
5  
  
reviews  
  
for another chapter  
  
thanks 


	6. Love that blossoms like a flower

SOrry peoples that it took me so long, i was at me dads house for the weekend. Anyway i'm back and full of ideas, here we go. And remember I dont own Inuyasha, even if people (God forbid) tells you otherwise. Now on with the chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"goodnight my dear sango, i shall dream about you"  
  
"i hope not monk or you will be having nightmares of what you are about to see!"  
  
"eh hem...sango how could you think so low of me!!"  
  
". . ."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha started at Miroku and sango with their eyes turning into little dots as eyes.  
  
They all soon fell fast asleep not knowing there was someone watching them...

--------------------------

An evil laugh echoed through the forest. Inuyasha perked his ears a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and to see who woke him.   
  
His eyes scanned the dark room, the moonlight shined through the window onto kagome who was asleep in her 'sleeping bag'   
  
Inuyasha stood up and sat next to kagome thinking about past events.  
  
He remembered that day he yelled at her,   
  
flashback   
  
"kagome what the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
Inuyasha yelled at kogome who was walking slowly with her shoulders slumped and her head down.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think of me the reincarnation of Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and without thinking yelled back, " You are nothing comapared to Kikyo so get it out of your mind that your like her!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes welled up in tears and she sniffed to hold back, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he ran up to her, circling her trying to comfort her, "Kagome dont cry, please dont'"  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
"yes Kagome?"  
  
"...Sit."  
  
Inuyasha went forward into the ground and tried to hold back his anger, miracuasly, succeding.  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha!" she ran off crying  
  
"Ka-kagome I didnt mean it to come out that way.." inuyasha murmured in the dirt.  
  
end flashback   
  
Inuyasha mentley kicked himself for that, but he was blinded by anger and his words didnt come out right.   
  
He sighed in frustration and kagome stired, he looked to kagome  
  
'then is she is so mad at me...then how come she kissed me in the last chapter?'  
  
"inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha froze in fear. He slowly turned his head to confused and flustered Kagome.  
  
"Ye-yes kagome?" Inuyasha gulped in embarrasment. he shouldnt have sat next to her, he should have stayed asleep.  
  
"I had the strangest dream..."  
  
Inuyasha faltered a bit then regained compuser looked at akgome in curiosity, "About what?"  
  
Kagome looked at the floor in thought, "We got trapped in this hut, and shippo was the only one out of the hut, cause he went outside, and shippo left to look for Kaede to unlock the hut, cuase it is seeled by spells..then...then we uh.." kagome blused.  
  
"Then?" inuasha edged her on, knowing good and well this was no dream.  
  
"We ...kissed.."  
  
KAgome stared hard at the floor and Inuyasha coughed, "Um...kagome, this was no dream. We are trapped in a spell bound hut, Shippo was the only one out of the hut, he is off to get Kaede and we did...kiss.." Inuyasha blushed a bit and looked at kagome for reaction which was complete surprise, "We-we did?"  
  
"Um...ya"  
  
Kagome grew angry, "So how did it feel to kiss the reincarnation of kikyo? hmm?"  
  
Inuyasha looke dat her, he had to confess, "Kagome, what i said, it was true."  
  
Kagome grew angrier, "And you were trying to say it wasn't?!? I out to" Inuyasha put his finger on her lips shushing her, "kagome, your nothing comapared to Kikyo, your supreme compared to her.." Inuyasha removed his finger from her lips. Kagome looked at him in shock, she had it all wrong the whole time, she felt guilty 'I'll bet he hated me since i judged him too quickly', she bowed her head in shame. Inuyasha lifted her head and looked at her in the eyes, "I love you kagome-chan"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Me too, Inuyasha-kun"  
  
And they kissed.  
  
Miroku and sango were sound asleep, through miroku was snoring. Sango finally fell asleep right around the time she shoved him over when he started to mumbled her name and smile perverted smiles.  
  
Miroku rolled over placing his hand across sango's waist hugging her, Sangos eyes shot open, she turned her head to miroku who was smiling with a bit of drool on her bottom lip. Sangos eyes widened when she felt him pull her closer to him, she growled as his perverted smile return. She clenched her fist and-  
  
THAWK!!  
  
BAM!!  
  
POW!!   
  
Miroku opened his eyes to see sango's glring at him, he suddenly felt a pain in his...and on his head. he rubbed his head and looked and sango pitufly, "sango, whatever did i do?"  
  
"you know good and well what you were dreaming about you no good perverted monk!"  
  
Miroku sighed and sat up sitting by her, "sango, why do you always hit me?"  
  
Sango looked at him in pure surprise and with a my-god-you-cant-be-THAT-stupid-can-you? look on her face.  
  
"Miroku you grab my ass at every waking moment, you suggest sick things and you look at me with the face of lust!!!"  
  
"Sngo my darling thats not lust, it's adoration, you have such a beautiful body and mind, you're clever, especcially at divising ways for me to remove my hands from your ass. I love you."  
  
Miroku was now holding his chest and a innocent look on his face Sango didnt fall for it, "Well then miroku, why do you always say something like that to every woman you see?" sango gave him a smug look.  
  
miroku smiled happily at her "because i was hoping i could get you jealous, but it failed, so if you have noticed I dont do that anymore."   
  
Sango had to agree there, he didn't.  
  
She sighed in defeat, "I guess your right, but I never thought you loved me."  
  
"But do," he leaned in to kiss her, "and I always will." he closed his eyed and leaned closer to her but sango put her hand on his face and shoved him back into his pallet, then she turned over and went to sleep, "Not yet monk, I'm not gonna trust you so easily."  
  
Miroku smiled, 'oh but one day you will my dear." he happily fell asleep dreaming of that day.

-------------------------------------

ooh hes a sly one.  
  
sorry thats all i will put today, i appologize since its not that funny, but dont worry, i'm glad that the people who liked the romance in it are happy. The next chapter will be up after i get 5 more chapters, hope you read it!!  
  
grape 


	7. What the?

Konichiwa everyone! ok it took me forever to update but hey. its been raining alll week so it took me a while to think, i was kinda moody by the weather, Besides that, my room is being painted and since the computer is in my room.. I don't want to inhale any toxic fumes that may effect my wrting... Nothings worse than a high aurthor on the computer.. right? Right. anyway here we go with the new chappie.  
  
inuyasha: you forgot the most important thing again!  
  
grape: oh yeah, i dont own Inuyasha, buuuut in this story i can torture him! Mwahahaha!  
  
inuyasha: noooooooooo-  
  
miroku smiled happily at her "because i was hoping i could get you jealous, but it failed, so if you have noticed i dont do that anymore."   
  
Sango had to agree there, he didnt.  
  
She sighed in defeat, "i guess your right, but i never thought you loved me."  
  
"but i do," he leaned in to kiss her, "and i always will." he closed his eyed and leaned closer to her but sango put her hand on his face and shoved him back into his pallet, then she turned over and went to sleep, "not yet monk, I'm not gonna trust you so easily."  
  
Miroku smiled, 'oh but one day you will me dear." he happily fell asleep dreaming of that day.  
  
ooh hes a sly one.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
That next day, was kinda interesting, Sango actually could stand being in gropping range for about an hour, the whole time though, our favorite lecher didnt make a move...woah, o.0 kinda shocked for a sec there, sorry.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome didnt argue, but just sat their enjoying each others other company.  
  
(a/n: sorry peoples this is getting TOO freaky, lets make a livin hell with these people, they have to be suffering from cabin fever by now!!)  
  
Inuyasha suddenly jumped up, and everyone looked at him curiously, He sniffed around abit and then sat down. "Sorry, kinda felt something jolt through me there." he looked around the room again, just in case. Kagome looked at him, "inuyasha are you sure there is nothing wrong with you?" Inuyasha looked at her, "Of course not whatever made you think differently!! hahaha!" Inuyasha starting acting like he was hiding something. He rammbled a bit on untill Mioku just walked up to him and thwaked him with his staff.  
  
"hey monk what did you do that for!?" Inuyaha glared daggers at the monk who just turned around and started walking off to Sango. Inuyasha cracked his knucles and jumped up at the monk, right before his claws could wrap around the monks neck Kagome yelled the s word and inuyasha went straight down with the thump.  
  
"............damn...."  
  
Kagome stood up and helped Inuyasha up who stumbled a bit and tried walking too miroku with his hands up but he kinda missed miroku by a few....yards and---  
  
WAH BAM ...thud  
  
---walked right into a wall...  
  
Kagome jumped up running to Inuyasha, "inuyasha what os wrong with you?" He kinda looked up and smiled like a damn lunitic, "look at alll the little bitty stars..." Kagome dropped him and backed up a bit. SHe turned to Sango for some help, or at least an explanation.  
  
Sango shook her head slowly just as surprised, Kagome turned her attention to Miroku who was staring at Sango's ass at the moment but then quickly looked to Inuyasha and shrugged a bit, nope he was just as clueless.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled again "Save the cows, kung fu chipmunks are trying to beat them with cocunuts..."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and Miroku and sango looked at each other, then back to Inuyasha with big eyes  
  
Inuyasha started to sit up, "damn" he said, 'what to fuck?' He rubbed his throbbing head and opened his eyes looing at KAgome who looked at him with worry and surprise...  
  
He looked around at everyone else who was staring at him.  
  
He looked at Kagome again, sho was still staring at him, then back to Miroku and sango, who...were still looking at him like he had grown two heads.  
  
"........WHAT?!?!?!" he finnaly screamed, Kagome looked at him swallowing, "Inuyasha, did you watch TV with sota last time we were in my time?"  
  
"ya why?"  
  
"oh, no reason" she giggled a bit and looked at Sango and Miroku trying to not laugh, nodding with a I-know-what-happened-and-you'll-crack-up-if-you-hear-it look holding her hand to her mouth to stop laughing.  
  
Miroku and Sango gave her confused looks and shrugged, chattering away as ussual, giving quick glances to Inuyasha, in case.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shook her head, 'if we are stuck in this place much longer we'll all go crazy.' SHe stood up, offering her hand to inuyasha, he 'fehed' and stood up himsself, this time thouh, without stumpling or having encounters with....walls.  
  
KAgome looked at him and shrugged, 'maybe it was one of those stupid things he does every no and then.'  
  
"kyuu" Kgome looked down to see Kilala loking up at her mewing, KAgome looked down to her, "sorry kilala, you ate already, we need to conserve the food, we dont know how long we will be in here." Kilala's tail drooped and she walked off to sango sitting in her lap. Miroku started rambling on about his childhood... and sago listen a bit intreged (damn my spelling!)  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand just sat in a corner looking at his sword. KAgome walked up to him sitting by him.  
  
He sniffed a bit and put his sword back then leaned his head on his fist. "inuyasha, do you think shippo will be back soon?"  
  
"of course! the little runt will come running back anytime with his tail between his legs, crying for your help and-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"....damn...not thas again....owwie.."  
  
"stop scaring my Inuyasha, what kind of cruel mind do you have!" she stood up and walked into another room.  
  
Sango and Kilala stood up and followed her.  
  
Miroku stood up and squated down next to Inuyasha, "well now, I see your having woman trouble..." he gave him a stupid grin, to inuyasha's perspective i mean. "shutup"inuyasha murmured.  
  
Miroku sighed and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "you see to get to a womans heart you have to--"  
  
"remove your hand or i will remove it for you...literilly."  
  
Mioku instantly retreted his hand to his chest holding his heart. "that really hurt, right here," he said sarcasticly.  
  
"it was suppose to." inuyasha replied.  
  
Miroku kinda fummed for a bit.  
  
Inuyasha started to stand up since the spell wore off.  
  
"i'm gonna give that wench whats comming.." he said stomping to the room Kagome, Sango, and Kilala were in.  
  
outside miles away   
  
SOmeone was running to the hut at like, moc 5. He almost ran into a creature, but shoved it outa the way. "outs the way, i'm a man on a mission" ha said taking no interest on the creature who just watched him leave, laughing evily...  
  
then some weird lunitic/evil/bad guy music played and the creature stopped laughing looking around for the music, he walked to a bust and saw a weird cup (its a hat)  
  
He grabbed it and a short chubby man walked out with quick moving legs. He gave the creature a card.  
  
" 'Hi I'm Lary The Sound Effects Guy'" It read, then looked at the chubby guy, er 'lary' who snatched the card and scampered off taking a tape player, "I sould ahve listen to mom about working in a fast food place" he mumbled as he ran off dissapearing leaving a stumped Creature looking after him.  
  
".........i knew i shouldnt have eaten those funny looking mushrooms..."  
  
inside the hut...again   
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were playin 'I spy'a game Kagome had just taught them how to play. It was kinda boring, everyone loked like they were about to pass out. Kagome looked around abit..  
  
"i spy something...brown.."  
  
"the wall?"  
  
"nope, try again sango"  
  
"the floor?" Miroku asked boredly.  
  
"no..."  
  
"that knothole?" Inuyasha pointed to a dark brown knothole in the wall the their right.  
  
"nope..."  
  
" i give up" said Miroku who was about to fall asleep.  
  
"me too." sango said.  
  
"ya.."  
  
"the mud on Miroku's face" Kagome said boredly.  
  
Miroku whipped his face, smearing the mud more on his face, and sango giggled.  
  
"kagome, this is boring,we only used brown, brown, red, blue, brown...and brown.. there are no colors here."  
  
"you forgot about the other browwn" Miroku corrected Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought dogs were colorblind." Sango said trying to spark up a conversation.  
  
"i dont know about other dogs, but i'm not..." Inuyasha said then started to iddle with a lose hem on his haori.  
  
Kagome sighed and rested head on her arm looking around the room.  
  
Sango petted kilala and miroku was counting his prayer beads for the hundreth time.  
  
They fiddled around like this for about 15 minutes when there was a rough knocking on the door.  
  
(a/n: i was gonna end here but i did the same before....)  
  
Everyone jumped up and ran to the door. "SHippo? is that you? is kaede with you?"  
  
there was a silence.  
  
"KAgome is that you?"  
  
Kagome took a step back knowing who the voice belonged too.  
  
"kagome dont worry I'll get you out of there!" the voice yelled  
  
who does the voice belong too? I'll bet you know! dont say it though, i want it to be a surprise! i hope a get reveiws, i would much like that! lol, i'll have the next chappie up soon when i get at least 5 reveiws, if not, you'll have to wait, I am soo cruel!! MWAHAHAHAA!!! sorry. anyway did you like it?  
  
dodges fruit with ease  
  
haha! laughs victoriously  
  
gets hit by a watermelon and falls backwards onto the floor  
  
......owchies...munch munch . o O ( mm watermelon) 


	8. The stupid voices are talking again

discalmer: i don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah blah...no one reads this stuff anyway. on with chapter 8.  
  
a/n: hope you like this chapter. I'm still soaked in fruit, hmph, hope your happy! And whoever threw the coconut, -chucks it back- HAH!

.

Everyone jumped up and ran to the door. "SHippo? is that you? is kaede with you?"  
  
there was a silence.  
  
"KAgome is that you?"  
  
Kagome took a step back knowing who the voice belonged too.  
  
"kagome dont worry I'll get you out of there!" the voice yelled  
  
Inuyasha tensed up. 'oh hell no,'  
  
"kagome dont worry, Did dog turn hurt you?! If he layed a finger on him i'll slaughter him into peices!! I'll make him pay that he ever tried to hurt you! then i will take you as my met and-"  
  
Kagome sweatdroped. "Kouga?"

(AN: Haha! Clever me. Bet you were shocked when Shippo was mentioned. Wahaha... er... eh hem)

"Yes my Kagome?"  
  
"shut up please"  
  
Kouga was taken aback, "Is there something wronh Kagome?" He growled "Inuyasha said something to you didnt he! DOnt worry KAgome I shall protect you! DOnt listen to him! He's a-"  
  
Inuyasha finnally snapped and started pounding on the door, "If you even THINK about touching MY Kagome, i'll rip out your ribcage and wear it as a hat!!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes, "yours?"  
  
Kouga tsked, "Inuyasha, who do you think you are trying to claim MY Kagome!"  
  
KAgome tried to cut it, "but guys I-"  
  
Sango interrupted "why dont you guys ask Kagome who she wants to be with instead of screaming insults and death penelties at each other!"  
  
Everyone looked at Sango, well except Kouga who was on another side of the wall, but with his hearing, you know he was looking in her direction.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her, "fine."  
  
He turned to Kagome expecting an answer.  
  
Kagome looked around for help, then to Inuyasha, "i dont want to hurt anyone's feelings, you'll tell who i like , trust me."  
  
She was describing her feelings for Inuyasha, that she loved him. But Kouga thought she was talking about him and smirked, "dont worry MY Kagome, dog turd has no feelings."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "in case your curious, i'm giving you a VERY dirty look right now."  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed, what a day.  
  
Kouga spook up again, "dont worry my lovely Kagome, I shall save you from dog turn!"  
  
Kagome told Kouga about the spells and he fiannaly relized he couldn't help, sighing he looked at the shack, and started off calling behind him, "Kogome, when i come back, i shall take you as my mate and kill Inuyasha!!" and he sped of.  
  
Inuyasha looked at kagome, then to the door, in thought. Kagome felt a pang of guilt, but she couldnt just tell Kouga she loved Inuyasha not him. SHe sighed and got up. Inuyasha still sat at the door, not looking at anyone, Miroku and sango soon followed Kaogme into another room. Miroku stopped at the doorway and shook his head sadly.  
  
INuyasha sat there in thought, hadnt she said that she loved him, ya she did. 'then why did she say that, does she like kouga? was she just feeling something for me at a moment?'  
  
'you know she loves you, she just didnt want to hurt kouga's feelings, it soo obvious!' a voice invaded his mind.  
  
'no way, she probably got delusional being in this place to long and looked for comphort, seeing you. she doesnt love you, who would? Kikyou! she is your only chance!' another voice budded in.  
  
'Kagome' the first voice yelled to the other, 'kikyou!'  
  
'kagome'  
  
'kikyou'  
  
'kagome'  
  
'kikyou'  
  
'kagome'  
  
'kikyou'  
  
'kago-'  
  
'could you both just shut up? talking to myself isnt going to help! get out!! getout getout getout!!' Inuyasha held his head to drown out the voices.  
  
'sorry,'  
  
'ya sorry, just remeber, kagome.'  
  
'kiky-' a pound was heard then laughing. I would guess the kikyou thought was killed by the kagome one.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head madly, 'i guess i should eat, this empty stomach is making my crazy...'  
  
He started rumaging in Kagome big yellow bag, "Kagome where is the ramen?"   
  
"inuyasha you ate all of it remember?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "shit, I'm hungry."  
  
He stood up and was about to leave when he heard another knock on the door and a chibi voice. "kagome? KAGOME!! I'm BACK!! I BROUGHT KEADA HELLOOO!?" Inuyasha yelled back covering her ears, "WE HEARD YOU YOU STUPID RUNT NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!"  
  
Kagome and the other who heard shippo yelling were not shoving Inuyasha out of the way leaning on the door.  
  
Inuyasha who was fumming in a corner being shoved out now started yelling at them, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT! grrr..."  
  
"I'm sorry inuyasha' KAgome said turning her head to him. "we just want to get out."  
  
Kaede soon spoke, "kagome chan, just leave everything to me."  
  
Everyone was silent as you heard grass crunching as she sat down. she started to chant something and soon a glow engulfed the hut, and the spells on it soon turned into gust and blew away with the breeze. Inuyasha charged at the door and it burst open, he smelled the frech air and sighed happily.  
  
He jumped up into a tree and stretched his rusty muscles. Kagome and the others followed and looked around. It felt good to be free.  
  
Kagome stood up and thanked Kaede, who nodded. "well child, would you like to come to out village? I can tech you a bit more about herbs." Kagome nodded and started following her. swinging her yellow bag on her back, she turned to Miroku, sango and Inuyasha. "you comming?" she turned and followed after Kaede.  
  
"I'm comming lady Kagome." miroku said turning to his heal and following after her. "me too." sango followed miroku on his heals.  
  
Inuyasha stared after them for a moment.  
  
KAgome turned around, "inuyasha? c'mon!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself and run after them then when he was in step with them just fehed and they walked to the village.  
  
.

-----

Ah, fate is a creul cruel person with to heads and a squirrel tail. I do not like squirrels. No I don't. They're fat and mean and chery and run infront of you when you drive and throw nuts at my cats. Anyway, I haven't finished my room but I was able to posrt this chapter. Hah! In your FACE. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and drop a reveiw on your way out -wink wink nudge nudge-


	9. You people are killing me!

a/n: woah, i'm soo sorry peopl, i really am! but i have had writers block an no help, so i'm thinking about just ending it here. what do you think?  
  
inuyasha: YES PLEASE! save us any more sanity!  
  
kagome: please end it here.  
  
sango: END IT! miroku is getting to close  
  
miroku: no no, dont end, i havemt gotten sango yt... twitches fingers and chases after sango  
  
sango: ah! doe hentai!  
  
everyone sweatdrop as songo chases miroku with her bomarang thing  
  
shippo: dont end, i would like a bigger part!  
  
kaede: i dont want to be any trouble but...hey did i get here?  
  
grape: ....well i guess tht means, get to writing!  
  
inuyasha; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
  
"I'm comming lady Kagome." miroku said turning to his heal and following after her. "me too." sango followed miroku on his heals.  
  
Inuyasha stared after them for a moment.  
  
KAgome turned around, "inuyasha? c'mon!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself and run after them then when he was in step with them just fehed and they walked to the village.  
  
In the village:  
  
"kagome?"  
  
"yeah sngo?"  
  
"how much do you like inuyasha?"  
  
"he's a really great guy, i love him. its just...kikyou still might be in his mind."  
  
"...riiiiiight. You ever see him at night? One time I woke up and saw him watching you. You still thing he doesnt love you?"  
  
"well i dont-"  
  
WHAM  
  
Kagoem turned from brushing her hair in her and sango's 'room ans saw sango slamming the door shut and looking bored and at her waiting for an excuse."  
  
"miroku leave, no you cant come in here and dont try that 'oh i forgot to know bs"  
  
".........shit."  
  
KAgome who had watched sango yell and miroku on the other side of a door just stared.  
  
"now leave us alone, we'll be out when we feel like it now OUT!"  
  
"i am out."  
  
" ..............well outside then!"  
  
"fine!"  
  
Kagoem stared at sango who relized she was in the room.  
  
"heh, sorry kagome."  
  
"its ok." kagome zipped up her bckpack and straightened her skirt out. "well lets go."  
  
"hold on." sango brushed her hair with her own brush kagome bought her from her own time. then there was another knock on the door.  
  
"sango stomped to the door and yelled, "LEAVE BEFORE I DECIDED TO TAKE YOUR HEAD AND BASH IT INTO THE WALL!!!!"  
  
"eep, sorry sango!!! I-I just wanted to say breakfast is ready!" SHippo's voice cried through the door.  
  
Sango's face lit up in fear "ooooh! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-o-oh!! shippo i'm sory i thought you were miroku!"  
  
Shippo's voice brightened, "okies then. well c'mon and eat!"  
  
Sango and kagome opened the door and followed shippo tyo eat.  
  
sorry again peoples, no reviews or suggestions, no good chapters, writers block sux.. :( 


	10. Last chapter or is it?

chanchan: hello again everyone, i changed my name to chanchan. well anyways i still have a bit of writers block but hopfully i can do this crosses fingers  
Inuyasha: shiiiit, and i was enjoying the peace too.  
  
where we last left off:  
  
sango stomped to the door and yelled, "LEAVE BEFORE I DECIDED TO TAKE YOUR HEAD AND BASH IT INTO THE WALL!!!!"  
"eep, sorry sango!!! I-I just wanted to say breakfast is ready!" SHippo's voice cried through the door.  
Sango's face lit up in fear "ooooh! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-o-oh!! shippo i'm sory i thought you were miroku!"  
Shippo's voice brightened, "okies then. well c'mon and eat!"  
Sango and kagome opened the door and followed shippo to eat.  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Kagome soon left the room and went into the dining area.  
Takeing their seats, Sango next to Kagome and across from Miroku, who was next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha who was across from kagome and next to shippo and Miroku.  
  
It started as a quiet breakfast when suddenly Sango slammed her chopstick on the table and her eyebrow twitched. Everyone looked at her in confusion when suddenly there was a thump and Miroku made weird noise and regained composer. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sago in an understanding way.  
  
Shippo who just blinked questionly he looked at Kagome, "kagome chan, how comes Miroku was playin wit his staff under the table?" Kagome looked under the table and saw sango gripping the staff which was starting to touch her, and shoving hit into Miroku' grion.  
Kagome sweatdroped and patted Shippo's tiny head, "Nothing for you to worry about!"  
Shippo shruged and everyone continued to eat breakfast in peace.  
  
Outside, Kagome and the others looked around in its beauty. The sun was barely in the sky but you caould see the leaves shimmer in its light. The dew on the grass sparkles and the flowers and the other grass slowly swayed in the breeze. The trees danced as the wind blew through the brances and the small of spring lingered in the air. They all missed it's beauty and wonders, even though there was more the chance of spepping in mud.. or worse, demon ...uh, you get the point. Kagome smiled at this and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked at her and blushed abit, and she smiled and led him down the dirt path wich was patched with bits of grass.  
Miroku offered his hand to Sango who, shoked at his gentlemen act, took his hand and then followed inuyasha and Kagome down the dirt path. Miroku lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, and sango blushed a deep scarlet.  
Shippo who sweatdropped in the background looked at Kirara, who rubbed against him, and they they skipped after their friends.  
Off for the jewel shard. But they knew, with each other, they could do it.  
Inuyasha's challange, was now complete. And a hanyou who was settled on a high branch, about 20 yards away, whatched them walk down the path mirked and patted the spell scrolls at her side. "my work here is done!" She smiled as the breeze blew her hair in her face, and she fell out the tree, with a thud. She twitches, ".....Ow." Sweatdrop, "I gotta rveiw my teritory here."  
  
FIN.. or is it? DUn dun duuuN!  
  
Well Whatcha think? Should I write one more? Huh huh? Should I? Should I? Oo; I promise it might be funnier, and flufier! Maye more of the mysterios me crashign into trees! What fun! Am I forgetting anythign else? Oh yes, peanuts. 


End file.
